


Through the Crack

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: You and Steve try roleplaying for the first time and Steve can't seem to get enough of it.





	Through the Crack

You audibly gasped the first time you saw Steve back at the tower. He was nothing like you remembered, he barely even looked like Steve anymore. Sporting a beard, much longer locks, and that dark blue set that resembled the stealth suit you loved so much. You could tell that he had changed too, holding himself much higher, an almost permanent scowl etched onto his face. 

You watched him stalk across the room to drop his duffle bag onto the floor before exchanging words with the rest of the team. You were last to receive any greeting from him, but you weren’t surprised. “[Y/N],” Steve said in a low voice that made you shudder, “Steve,” you whispered back as you watched his eyes rake over your body before he leaned down making you gasp yet again. 

“It’s good to see you again,” he whispered in your ear as goosebumps erupted on your skin, his hot breath on your neck was almost too much as you bit your lip, nodding your head, “you too,” you managed to squeak out before excusing yourself back to you room. The second your door had shut you too a deep breath, trying to steady your heartbeat and breathing. It was just Steve, nothing to get worked up over. 

You closed your eyes trying to get him off of your mind, but instead, your mind wandered to those countless nights you had with him before he left. You could feel his calloused hands running up and down your body, his soft lips on every inch of your skin, the way his blue eyes bore through your own. “God,” you sighed, shaking your head before venturing into the bathroom. A cold shower is exactly what you needed. 

Flipping on the lights you quickly shed your shirt and bra, letting them fall to the floor as you wiggled out of your uncomfortable jeans, letting them pool on the floor. You turned the shower on before hooking your fingers in your panties, set on removing them when your eyes landed on the empty towel rack. You let out a groan when you realized you had forgotten to grab a fresh towel out of the linen closet. 

Stepping out of the bathroom you peeked at the small clock hanging on your wall, it was almost ten at night, surely everyone would be back in their rooms getting ready for bed. You took a deep breath as you opened your door, peeking your head out into the hallway. All was clear. Covering your chest with your arms you tiptoed to the end of the hallway, opening the linen closet and hastily grabbing the first towel in sight. 

Unfortunately for you, three more towels followed, falling to the floor. “Shit,” you whispered to yourself as you looked around, relieved to still find it empty. You let your towel fall to the side, along with your arms from your chest as you quickly placed the fallen towels into their spot and closing the door rather quickly. 

Grabbing your towel, you stood up quickly, still thinking the hall was clear when you were met with a warm body against yours. You let out a squeak, stumbling back a step before large hands were placed on your waist to steady you. It was then that you met Steve’s familiar blue eyes, “S-Steve,” you mumbled like an idiot as you looked down at his and yours body. 

You hugged the towel to your chest, letting your eyes wander to the small white briefs he was wearing, clearly making out the outline of his cock. “What, um, wh-what’re you doin’ here?” You asked as Steve’s lips curled into a smirk, “I thought someone needed help out here,” he said, hands still on your hips as you both stood nearly naked. “But now that I see you’re fine, I should get back to my room,” he said, mischief in his eyes and voice. 

He let his hands drop from your waist as he took a step back before he turned to his room leaving you in complete shock, “oh and [Y/N],” Steve said, turning back around, “you might wanna move the towel up a little more,” he winked as you gasped looking down to realize the towel had folded, exposing your breasts. By the time you looked back up Steve was gone and you were left confused and horny. 

Stomping back to your room you passed by Steve’s, stopping when you noticed he hadn’t fully shut his door, revealing his bed through the small crack. You wanted to tear your eyes away when he appeared in front of the bed, but you couldn’t — it’s like he wanted you to see him like this. You were about to leave when in that moment Steve pulled his briefs down his toned legs, his very perky bum on display for you to gawk at. 

You let a whimper slip past your lips as he laid on the bed, his heavy cock bouncing with his movements until he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking himself harder. You squeezed your legs together, put that only increased the ache in your core. You bit your lip as Steve continued to tease himself, his other hand going to cup his balls as he let out a groan, the sound going straight to your pussy. 

You couldn’t help but let your hand wander down to your panty clad core as you rocked against your own hand, a whimper falling from your lips when you saw Steve’s hand speed up. He was breathing hard and although you couldn’t see his face, you could picture his eyebrows knit tightly together as he bit his lip to try and quiet his moans. He bucked his hips up into his hand and a few seconds later he was cumming over his hand. 

You quickly ran back to your room, making sure to quietly close the door as your thoughts about showering were forgotten. All you wanted was Steve in between your legs as he worked you to your orgasm. But your own fingers and imagination would have to suffice for tonight. 

_________

By the time you woke up the next morning you had forgotten all about last night. Pulling on some shorts and a random t-shirt you made your way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat, hopefully alone. Of course, the universe wasn’t on your side as you trudged into the kitchen only to find Steve at the stove making eggs. 

You didn’t say anything as you made your way over to the fridge, grabbing some orange juice before taking a few steps nearly beside him and reaching for a glass. What you didn’t intend on were your shirt and shorts to ride up, eliciting a low groan from Steve who was no longer watching his eggs. You smirked as you poured yourself a glass, taking a sip before walking around him to grab a bowl. 

You had managed a few moments in silence, watching Steve’s back before he broke it. “So, did you enjoy the show last night?” He asked, voice low as he turned his head over his shoulder. Your face went red as you coughed, choking on some cereal before taking another sip of orange juice to help it go down. “Uh, I-I don’t, uh what show?” You asked, miserably failing at trying to cover up your embarrassment. 

Steve just chuckled lowly, turning the stove off and plating his eggs, placing them on the table beside you as he stood behind you. “I think you know exactly what I’m talkin’ ‘bout,” his voice was a low whisper as he pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder. “In fact,” he chuckled again, “you’re to thank for the ending,” you couldn’t hold back the whimper that left your lips as you allowed yourself to lean back into Steve, basking in his warmth. 

“Did you touch yourself watching me?” He asked, his hands now snaking up your shirt and resting on the top of the waistband of your shorts. All you could was nod your head slowly as his fingers gently dipped below the waistband. “That’s a good girl, getting yourself off watching me,” he hummed, his beard scratching your neck as he left little kisses there. 

His fingers slowly slid through your folds, your pussy still aching despite your rambunctious night alone. “St-Steve,” you whimpered as he found your clit, slowly circling the pad of his fingers against it. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he cooed, pressing his body against yours, his erection straining in his pants. You already found yourself teetering on the edge of your orgasm, Steve’s words alone enough to make you fall apart. 

“I need y-you,” you whimpered pathetically, grabbing onto his forearms as he teased your entrance. “What do you need? My fingers?” He teased, pressing a kiss to your neck. “Or do you want my mouth?” He teased again, just barely sliding a finger into you. You let out a whine, frustrated at the fact that Steve wouldn’t let you cum. “Your cock Steve, I need you cock,” you moaned and that set him off. 

He quickly picked you up, setting you on the table before he pressed his lips against yours in a rough and needy kiss, his tongue invading your mouth immediately. You felt his crotch press against yours right before his hands tore your shorts and panties off your legs. “Fuck, I can’t wait any longer,” Steve groaned, pushing his own shorts down his legs just enough to free his aching cock. You pressed your lips to his again, wrapping your hand around him and giving him a few strokes as he moaned into your mouth. 

His tip nudged your entrance as you both pulled away, resting your foreheads against each others as Steve slowly sank into you. “Oh God, Steve, yes,” you moaned, unable to hold back, loving how full you felt with him buried deep inside of you. “Fuck, after all these years, you’re still so tight,” he groaned, hands gripping your ass as he slid out and into you, finding a steady pace. 

His grip on your ass only tightened as he slammed into you, brushing your spot and building your orgasm quickly. You could tell he was close by the way he squeezed his eyes and bit his lip, legs trembling as he tried to hold back for you. “Steve, God, I-I’m gonna cum,” you moaned, your pussy clenching around his cock making his hips stutter, your climax pushing him over the edge. 

He stilled as he came, face buried in your neck and your name on his lips. Your fingers tangled in his hair, brushing through the much longer locks as he calmed down. Steve looked up at you with adoring eyes and a bashful smile, “happy anniversary, doll,” he chuckled, pressing his lips against yours in a sweet kiss, “happy anniversary, Steve,” you replied, still holding him close. 

“Is that what you had in mind?” He asked, removing his softening cock from you with a wince making you chuckle, “it was even better,” you smiled, hopping down from the table to grab your panties and shorts, pulling them on quickly as Steve did the same. “You know when you said you wanted to roleplay, I wasn’t sure about it,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around you, “but now it’s all I wanna do,” he chuckled as you did the same, “we’re just getting started, Steve.”


End file.
